A Prefect Date...?
by LGStrife
Summary: Cloud and Aeris goes to a PERFECT date, or is it?


A Perfect Date...?   
By: [LGStrife][1]

Aeris' house, Midgar

Aeris: Do I really look good?   
Yuffie: You do! How many times do we have to tell you that you look good anyway?   
Aeris: Not unless Cloud says so.

Aeris said with a smile on her face. Tifa pouts silently.

*****

Cid's home, Rocket Town

Cid: *&^&*^%! Shera! What's taking you so long?! Where's the ^^%&ing oil?!   
Shera: You have to be at least a bit more patient, Captain.   
Cid: (in his mind) *&!&*^/^   
Vincent: Hwa, ha, ha, ha, ha! Admit it, Highwind. You are in love with Shera.

Shera blushes.

Cid: Shut up! And since when did you became a fashion designer, anyway?   
Vincent: Helping a man pick his clothes does not make one a fashion designer. Now just continue cleaning the Buggy before Cloud gets late in his date with Aeris.   
Cloud: I don't even think she's done yet.   
Vincent: Why think that?

Cloud shrugs.

Cloud: Well, it's just the most logical thing to think. I mean, she's a woman and women usually take a lot of time getting fixed up, right?   
Vincent: Yes, maybe you have a point. *sigh* You have reminded me of the dates Lucrecia and I had.   
Cloud: Uh...I'll hear them later. Might be late, y'know?   
Vincent: Hwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Barret enters with a brown paper bag.

Barret: Hope I came in time!   
Vincent: Well you did. Cloud is about done.   
Cloud: I am done for the last 30 minutes.   
Vincent: Your hair looks like a coconut tree awhile ago.   
Barret: Really?! Shucks! Shoulda seen it!   
Cloud: Shut up!   
Cid: Well it doesn't really look like a coconut tree. He just looked like a Chocobo.

Cid and Barret laugh together. Vincent smiles and Cloud sighs.

Barret: Ha, ha! Anyway, here's a bouquet of flowers, a bottle o' wine an' not to forget...   
Cloud: Ferrero Rochers?   
Barret: Yup! Heard she likes them so much.   
Cloud: Thanks.   
Barret: Don't mention it! Now move yer Spikey @** to the Biggy, now.   
Cid: That's Buggy, ya (*&^$#%!.   
Barret: (*&^$#%!?! I pity da foo' who calls me a (*&$#%!!   
Vincent: Calm down, Barret.

Cloud shrugs and jumps in the Buggy landing on the driver's seat.

Vincent: Your clothes, Cloud!   
Cloud: Nothing happened, Vince.   
Vincent: Vincent.

Cloud shrugs and leaves with the Buggy.

Vincent: Have a nice date, Strife!

*****

Aeris' house, Midgar

Cloud knocks on the door.

Cloud: Aeris?   
Aeris: Shriek!   
Cloud: All right, all right! I'll wait downstairs!

*****   
5 minutes later   
*****

Aeris: Cloud, I'm ready!

Cloud looks up and sees Aeris wearing a white knitted overjacket and pink long dress. It's also the first time he sees her wear heels. Cloud opens his mouth in awe. Aeris takes a step and stumbles down to the last step. Aeris stands up again brushing the dirt away from her dress and sleeves. She holds her chin high.

Aeris: Can you guys do that?   
Cloud: ...Whatever. Aeris, you ready?

Aeris nods with a smile.

Cloud: Let's go.

Tifa enters the house.

Tifa: Have a nice night, you two.   
Aeris: Thanks, Tifa.

Outside, Cloud opens the door for Aeris. Aeris smiles at him and sits down. Cloud jumps in the Buggy again.

*rip!*

Cloud looks at his back.

Cloud: Damn! My Polo shirt. *sigh* I guess Vincent's right.   
Aeris: Cloud, that's all right.

Cloud smiles and reaches at the back seat for the chocolates and bouqet and offers it to Aeris. He leaves the bottle of wine.

Aeris: Wow! For me? Thanks, Cloud.

Aeris smiles at him and places them at the back seat.

Cloud: So, let's go!

Cloud starts the engines but it won't work. He tries again. Nothing happens. Tifa smiles secretly. Cloud sighs and tries again. The engines finally works. Tifa frowns. The Buggy leaves.

*****   
Sector 4, Midgar   
*****

Cars: *beep!* *beep!*

Cloud sighs.

Cloud: I can't believe it's traffic in this sector! I should have known.   
Aeris: Cloud that's all right. Anytime now, the stop light will turn green.

Stop light turns green. The cars moves. But as Cloud was about to turn right, the stop light turns red again. Cloud sighs.

Cloud: We'll have to wait for another 30 minutes.

*****   
Chocobo Farm   
*****

Cloud: Aeris, you wait here, I'll just get the Gold Chocobo, 'kay?   
Aeris: Cloud, where are we going anyway?   
Cloud: Somewhere. It's a surprise.

Cloud leaves the Buggy and enters the farm. He sees the ChocoBilly and talks to him.

Cloud: Hey, where's the Gold Chocobo?   
ChocoBilly: It was uh...well, stolen.   
Cloud: Stolen?! But how--   
ChocoBilly: I, I don't know! All I heard is a crash, then a wark. Then when I checked on the Chocobo again, it was gone.

*****   
Somewhere   
*****

Gold Chocobo: Wark!!   
Sephiroth: Aaaargh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Goodness! I shouldn't have had crashed on the farm. Now look what happened?!   
Gold Chocobo: Wark!   
Sephiroth: Don't give me a wark you worthless work of nature! Arg! Why do you have to follow me all the way here to the Northen Crater, anyway?   
Gold Chocobo: Wa--   
Sephiroth: Don't start! Hmmm...wonder what I'll do to you. Yes, maybe I'll just eat you for dinner...

*****   
Back to the Chocobo Farm   
*****

Cloud: Our Gold Chocobo's lost.   
Aeris: What about the other Chocobos?   
Cloud: They're injured. Couldn't run.   
Aeris: That's all right. But please don't change our destination.   
Cloud: All right, I won't.

Cloud opens the door. Aeris exits the Buggy. Cloud takes something fromt the Buggy.

Aeris: Where are you taking me?   
Cloud: Just follow me.

Cloud and Aeris enter the swamp and was stopped by the Midgar Zolom. Cloud casts Freeze and Aeris casts Mime. Midgar Zolom dies. Cloud and Aeris enter the cave.

Cloud: All right, we'll make our way to Fort Condor. Though we'll have to fight a few monsters. Once we've reached Fort Condor, we rest there and make our way to Junon.   
Aeris: Okay.   
Cloud: Ready? Go!

The two run and had a smooth way to the Fort Condor. Unfortunately, Aeris' heel cracks making her slip down. Aeris slips down and had to fight a monster. After finishing the monster, she makes her way to the Fort Condor again.

Cloud: You all right?   
Aeris: Yeah, just broke my shoe's heel.   
Cloud: Here, give me the other heel.

Aeris obeys. Cloud pulls the other one and throws it.

Aeris: Thanks. I like it this way better.

The two enter Fort Condor and takes a rest there. After the rest the two makes their way to Junon and enters the Shinra Sub. The Submarine submerges and enters the cave. It floats to the surface.

Cloud: Here we are, Aeris!   
Aeris: I've never been here. I'm so excited to see the place.

Cloud opens the door of the submarine. But it won't budge.

Cloud: Uh-oh.   
Aeris: What is it?   
Cloud: The thing's stuck.

Aeris helps Cloud. It soon opens.

*****   
Lucrecia's Waterfalls   
*****

Cloud: This is where Vincent got his Ultimate weapon and Limit Break. Also, Lucrecia.   
Aeris: Oh, I see. Wasn't Lucrecia his girlfriend?   
Cloud: Uh-huh.

A helicopter arrives. Two people in navy suit lands and enters the cave. Cloud and Aeris stands up.

Cloud: Reno!   
Aeris: And Rude!   
Reno: Heh, heh...we've got ya now!

Cloud swifts his hand to the right.

Cloud: I don't think so.

Cloud throws down two small things to the floor and casts mini on them. The two things enlarged and was revealed to be the Ultima Weapon and Princess Guard. Cloud picks his weapon up and gives Aeris hers. The battle starts. Reno gives the first shot with a Neo Turk Light. Cloud misses. Rude hits Aeris with his fists and Aeris attacks him with her rod. Cloud takes the bottle of wine that he took from the Buggy and throws it to Rude. Rude catches.

Rude: Woo-hoo! Wine!

The battle goes on until Reno had to back off.

Reno: See ya next time!

Reno runs. Then returns to pull a drunken Rude to the helicopter. The helicopter leaves. Cloud and Aeris sits down on the ground.

Aeris: Cloud what time is it?

Cloud looks at his watch.

Cloud: 10:00...   
Aeris: We have to go back now.

Cloud stands up and helps Aeris. The two enter the submarine and goes back to Junon where the AVALANCHE is waiting. Aeris enters the Airship.

Cloud: Hey, Aeris. I'm...sorry...the date didn't went so smoothly.

Tifa smiles at the corner.

Aeris: That's all right, Cloud.

Tifa frowns. Aeris approaches Cloud with a smile.

Aeris: In fact, I had a great time. Thanks, Cloud.

Aeris gives Cloud a kiss on the cheek. Tifa pouts and enters the deck. Aeris proceeds to the Operations Room leaving a shocked Cloud near the entrance. Cloud touches his cheek. Vincent approaches him behind.

Vincent: I was right, Wasn't I?

Cloud turns to look at Vincent.

Cloud: What do you mean?   
Vincent: About the place.

Vincent looks behind Cloud.

Vincent: And about just jumping in the Buggy. Look what happened to your Polo shirt.   
Cloud: Well...yeah.   
Vincent: What happened to your date anyway?   
Cloud: Well, to start with. The Buggy didn't worked for the first two tries. Finally, it worked the third try. Then we were stuick in a traffic twice in Sector 4. The Gold Chocobo got stolen. Had to fight the Midgar Zolom. When we reached Lucrecia's Waterfalls, we fought Reno and Rude. And, that concludes our whole date.

Vincent smiles and sighs.

Vincent: No chord, nor cable can so forcibly draw, or hold so fast, as love can do with a twined thread.   
Cloud: Huh? What do you mean?   
Vincent: Hwa, ha, ha, ha, ha! Do not hide it, Cloud. You are in love with Aeris, aren't you?   
Cloud: Well...

Cloud lowers his head and rubs the back of his head.

Vincent: You both are. She is in love with you. You are in love with her. Sadly, you didn't had a good date. Sorry.   
Cloud: Nothing, to be sorry about. In fact, come to think of it.

Cloud looks at Vincent with a smile on his face.

Cloud: I have to say I had a good time. (in his mind) All those for a kiss.

***The End***

Gold Chocobo: Wark!   
Sephiroth: Shut up! Are you going to let me sleep or what?   
Planet: *Moan* *MOAN*

Sephiroth groans in irritaion.

Planet: *MOAN!!!!*   
Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!!

Sephiroth casts sleep on himself and drops to the ground asleep.

***The REAL The End***

Disclaimer: The character's here belong to Squaresoft. The quote that Vincent said belongs to Robert Burton.

   [1]: mailto:lgstrife@sealteamsix.com



End file.
